Justin
'Justin''' was the former school president at Centerscore High and was a part of the nerd clique. His most notable role in Surviving High School was his relationship with Jessica Blaire. Storylines The New Girl Justin stars as the vice president under Scott Delveccio, whose presidential campaign he disapproves of and therefore makes constant snarky remarks regarding it, vowing to take him over. Justin eventually finds a photo of Scott entering an over-18 club in Hawaii and uses it to his advantage to get Scott's girlfriend, Angie, to break up with him and quit her job as secretary to get Scott to quit. Upon discovering this, Scott is initially frustrated, but later gives up his position to Justin, aware of how much he wants this. Justin serves as a minor afterwards, making few appearances. He reruns for the Year 4 elections and wins, Scott serving as his vice president. Later, he begins dating cheerleading Jessica Blaire, but subsequently breaks up with her after learning that she used Zoe to become the head cheerleader. He loses the Year 5 elections and is demoted to Taylor Vale's vice president. Following this, he admits to Angie that he likes her. For being brave, she kisses him on the cheek. Relationships Romantic Interests Jessica Blaire Justin and Jessica date briefly. He attends Homecoming with her as his date. Despite this, Justin mentions on how little attention Jessica pays attention to him, their last date being Justin sent out to get doughnuts by her. After finding out that she manipulated Zoe into helping her overthrow Taylor from the head cheerleader position, he breaks up with her, commenting that she committed an immoral act. Angie Donovan Justin initially disliked Angie, as she sided with Scott's presidential campaign, being his girlfriend. This resentment led to further actions, in which Justin blackmailed Angie into breaking up with Scott and quitting from her position as secretary, using a photo of Scott entering an over-18 club which would get him expelled. Angie resents him following this. Despite his previous actions, Justin makes multiple hints to liking Angie, such as getting jealous when seeing she and Scott flirt and becoming sad when she says she hates him. In Wilson Strikes Back, he confesses to liking her and compliments that she's beautiful. For being brave, she kisses him on the cheek. A few years later in the series finale party, he mentions that he wonders where she is suggesting that he still likes her. Friends Scott Delveccio Justin evidently initially disliked Scott, making constant snarky comments towards his presidential campaign and promising to coup him. Justin takes this promise into action, by blackmailing Angie to break up with Scott and quitting her job as secretary so he would want to as well. Scott ultimately switches positions with Justin, realizing how much he wants it. Justin thanks him for this and the two become friends. Personality Justin is overall a good guy. While he may have overthrown Scott Delveccio from president, he had only done it for the benefit of the school. Justin also broke up with Jessica, after hearing that she framed Zoe for power and called her immoral. However, several students' perception of Justin differs greatly. In 300's a Crowd, Scott stated that according to the poll, a majority of students claimed Justin was 'boring', 'uninspiring', 'so-so' and 'a huge, lame nerd with a big dumb face. Man, I hate that guy.' Appearance Justin has black hair and tan skin. He wears a red collar shirt. Category:Male Category:Nerds Category:College Kids Category:Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Original Cast